


Day Eleven: Cuckolding

by Badassium1970



Series: Kinktober 2019 [11]
Category: Fantastic Four (Movies 2005-2007), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Related, Coming Untouched, Cuckolding, Deviates From Canon, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Feels, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Rope Bondage, Roughness, Sexual Content, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 17:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21058127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badassium1970/pseuds/Badassium1970
Summary: Steve watches Johnny fuck Tony as a punishment.





	Day Eleven: Cuckolding

Tony had forgiven Steve for the whole ‘Civil War’ thing.

Okay, it took time. There had been a lot of yelling and screaming, the world had to almost end for them to even talk to each other in the first place and Tony decided to have a fling because he thought Steve was in some kind of relationship with Bucky.

That had been a mess.

Not only did it turn out Bucky was head over heels for Sam, but what Tony had planned to just be a fling; meaningless sex to prove to Steve that he had moved on even though that couldn’t be further than the truth, became something semi-serious. The problem was, everyone thought it was because Johnny kind of looked like Steve, and while that may have been why Tony decided to have a fling with him in the first place, Johnny and Steve were completely different.

He still loved Steve though, he couldn’t deny that.

It was all so complicated and messy, leading to Pepper forcing Tony and Steve to go to therapy and slowly things got better. Steve didn’t really have romantic feelings for Johnny, and Johnny wasn’t that emotionally interested in Steve but sex was sex so they agreed to a ‘thruple’ kind of relationship, which the press was having a field day with after Clint had accidentally made a comment about their relationship to a reporter.

The agreement and confirmation of what their relationship was had led to this moment.

Sure, Tony had forgiven Steve, but he still needed to be punished.

Steve’s cock ached; hard, leaking and begging for attention as he watched his boyfriend and his loved fuck. He imagined what he would do if he was there with them instead of tied to a chair. Would he and Johnny both be fucking Tony? Tony wasn’t shy to admit his love of double penetration but maybe they would spit-roast him instead. Maybe they’d put on a show for Tony since he liked seeing them together. He mumbled something about selfcest once but refused to admit what he had said.

“Bet Cap can’t make you feel like this; doesn’t fuck you like this.”

Steve’s gaze moved from watching Johnny’s cock slide in and out of Tony to Johnny’s face. He’s looking at Steve with a smirk and eyes filled with lust. There’s no actual malice to his words, Johnny knows this kind of thing gets Steve off and they should probably talk about whether it’s a coping mechanism to repress his guilt about what he did to Tony when they were fighting but today wasn’t the day for that conversation.

Tony’s moaning, eyes falling on Steve’s naked body and the way his cock is covered with pre-cum and there’s nothing that can be done about it. He can see the way Steve’s body is trying to thrust into the air in need of any kind of stimulation, even if it’s just feeling the air move around his cock. It makes him feel good that he doesn’t even have to touch Steve to drive him crazy.

He’s clawing at the sheets when Johnny pounds into him again; gasping out barely completed words, mainly explicit, in pleasure as one of Johnny’s hands snakes around his hips and starts to jerk his erection.

“Ain’t that right Cap? Too uptight to give Tony what he really wants. What he needs.”

Steve tries to break free from the rope tying him to the chair but Tony wasn’t lying when he said that this stuff couldn’t be broken by super-soldiers. It was impressive, how far Tony had come in his inventions from when they had first met and was struggling to make handcuffs that would hold up against Steve’s strength.

He wanted to be with them so badly. Wanted to show Johnny how wrong he was and that he knew how to treat Tony right.

It was torture just watching, but it was meant to be. This was his punishment after all.

“Bet you’re too gentle with him,” Johnny continued to goad Steve and he stroked Tony through his orgasm. Tony was a moaning writhing mess, cumming all over Johnny’s hand and the sheets underneath him.

“Have you ever made him cum more than once during sex?” Johnny asks as Tony licks Johnny’s hand clean, and he can feel Tony freeze for a moment before continuing to clean up the mess, showing that he wanted what Johnny was implying.

Steve’s eyes fell to the floor in shame. It wasn’t that he had never wanted to, in fact, the serum had made it so that Steve’s refractory period was basically nothing, and it took about five orgasms to make him feel fully satisfied but he was pretty sure if he let himself he could go for a long longer. He didn’t want to lose control with Tony, knowing that he would try to keep up and not let him know when he couldn’t anymore. So Steve never let him cum more than once when he was with Tony, maybe twice if Tony blew him before. He was sure that he could make Tony cum more than once, but the idea always stirred something inside of him that made him sure he would lose control of himself. Maybe with Johnny around it would be easier to keep himself in check.

“Thought so,” Johnny sneered at Steve’s reaction, slowly thrusting into Tony again making Tony cry out due to the blissful pain of overstimulation.

He looked so beautiful like this. Eyes screwed shut in extasy, cheeks pink, body covered with a thin layer of sweat making his skin shine. His lips, shiny and slightly parted as he let out silent cries. Steve wanted to be the one making him feel like that.

“Tell the good ol’ Cap who’s fucking you,” Johnny ordered as he pulls Tony’s body up so Tony’s sitting on his cock. He’s facing Steve, eye’s lidded, barely taking him in but he knows Steve’s full attention is on him.

“Tell him how good it feels. Tell him who you belong to.”

Tony struggles to get words out, the syllables won’t string together when he’s so overstimulated and close to cumming again.

Steve’s close too. He’s never gotten off without some kind of stimulation, even if it’s just grinding against his mattress in the lazy hours of the night or early morning hours.

“Tony,” Steve cries out, begging for something even though he knows he won’t get anything. He had told Tony and Johnny not to cave and let him have anything more than this.

“Looks like our Captain is about to cum, just from how good you look when I fuck you. Are you gonna cum with him Tony?”

Tony can do nothing more than nod his head vigorously. He get’s out a ‘-eve,” but his mouth just won’t work and only lets out moans and gasps.

Still, the sound of what should be his name is enough to send Steve over the edge and he’s cumming all over himself while Tony and Johnny watch. It’s humiliating; the fact that he had cum without anyone touching him at all, but who could blame him with the sight in front of him. 

Tony’s second orgasm ripped through him not long after, his body was shaking at the sensation and he could feel Johnny spilling inside him. Steve watched the cum spurt out of Tony and the way he was squirming on someone else’s cock, face twisting in pleasure for the second time.

He didn’t realise that he had been crying and it felt like he blacked out for a second because somehow Tony was now in front of him and the ropes had been untied.

“Are you okay?” Tony asks and Steve nods. He’s not sure why he’s crying, he had enjoyed himself, even if it was meant to be a punishment. Maybe that was it. He felt guilty.

“Steve, it’s okay. You know I forgive you right?”

Steve nodded again but Tony knew Steve still wasn’t sure.

“We’ll talk about this tomorrow okay, let’s get you cleaned up first and get some rest.”

Steve made a noise in agreement. He felt a bit spacy and he struggled to keep his eyes open. Someone was cleaning him off with a flannel, he guessed Johnny since Tony was probably the one curled around him. The bedsheets felt sweaty but he couldn’t bring himself to care right now as he drifted off, still afraid of what may happen with this relationship but there was a slight hope as he listened to Tony tell him he loved him.


End file.
